Electronic devices like mobile phones and tablet computers are being increasingly configured with digital cameras for facilitating image capture. A digital camera includes one or more image sensors. The image sensors are sensitive to incident light, such as light reflected from objects of interest during image capture, which facilitates in capturing of the images of the objects. A number of factors, such as ambient lighting conditions and/or a direction of a light source may affect an illumination associated with the objects in the captured image. In certain scenarios, an image illumination may need to be modified on account of variety of reasons, such as for example, for facilitating virtual reality applications, for introducing lighting effects (e.g. black and white pictures) and the like. Typically, modifying image illumination involves utilizing special editing devices and software for controlling imaging artefacts. As such, modifying illumination in images while precluding complexity and special editing devices/software is a challenge.